nanseifandomcom-20200214-history
Yume
Yume (夢) is a unicorn who manipulates dreams, accompanied by her pet Pyubei. She used to be the protector of her village before being corrupted by Kirame. General Information Personality Before being corrupted by Kirame, Yume was a kind-hearted unicorn who wanted to protect her village. Though she was rather lazy and used to sleep a lot, she always was there if someone needed her and she always had a soft spot for children. After her corruption, Yume wasn’t the same anymore. The darkness destroyed the purity of her heart and mind. Once she lost herself to the darkness, she betrayed her own village by inducing deadly nightmares on them. Because of the curse which corrupted her soul and her mind, Yume’s way of thinking and her hobbies changed too, so she discovered her fascination for profound philosophic documents. Her favorite books were about dream theories and she wondered how far people could get manipulated by controlling their dreams. Abilities ;Creating rainbows ;Manipulation of dreams Background Information A long time ago Yume used her magic to protect her village and help people. She used her power to ensure that nobody suffered from nightmares and all children had sweet dreams. As long she was there, the village was safe and no evil creatures were able to break her spell as it protected the border of the village. But one day she was corrupted by a demon angel named Kirame, who cursed her with black magic. Yume's innocent heart was tainted, her soul now filled with darkness. After being cursed, Yume wasn’t the same anymore. The darkness destroyed the purity of her heart and mind. And after she lost herself to the darkness, she started to perform experiments involving nightmares on the people she once protected. When most of the villagers died because of those experiments, Yume left and followed Kirame to Heaven Castle where she established her own library. She also killed and corrupted Shiria Yamaguchiya on Kirame's orders. For some reason, she never did something to her beloved pet Pyubei. Though her pet is sleeping the most time, it felt bad that its owner changed so much and still hoped that Yume will become normal again. Role The Devastating Truth While in her library, Yume encounters Miko Kokunai, Tenshi Megami and Akito Kurogane. Akito is surprised to see a unicorn but Miko and Tenshi quickly realize the dark aura surrounding Yume. The unicorn is offended and calls them out for siding with Akito, who was a demonic god in the past. She also tries to convince them that their whole adventure is just a dream, but the trio doesn't believe her. Afterwards, Yume attacks the group in order to induce nightmares on them, but she's defeated. After Kirame's defeat, Yume and Shiria try to attack the group again with the intention of bringing Akito back to Kirame, but they're defeated. In the end Kirame escapes from the castle leaving Yume and Shiria behind. Since Kirame is the only one with the force to return them to normal, Shiria and Yume are forced to stay with their corrupted minds. Category:Characters Category:Characters from The Devastating Truth Category:Female Characters